Gotta Get To Know You
by Gwen Fire
Summary: When 3 girls appear out of nowhere, Camp Half-Blood grow suspicious and scared. The 3 girls grow more mysterious every time the demigods know 1 more thing about them. But the 7 know something's going on, and they don't like it. Rated T for use of bad words.
1. Chapter 1: Leo POV

**Chapter 1: Leo POV**

A normal day. For me.

First, had breakfast. Gotta make an offering to mah dad.

Then, I hang out with Jason. Then, Piper comes to take him away. So, I hang out with Percy. Annabeth takes him away. I don't mind.

But, something happened that didn't happen normally. A rough voice called out, "Leo," Chiron. Half man, half horse.

"Coming!" I call. I run to the big house.

Calypso was standing in the middle of the room, observing everything around her. She didn't notice me yet.

"Chiron?" I call. Calypso jumped, her cinnamon brown hair flying. She looks up.

I spread out my arms, and she runs into them. "I've missed you." She whispers to me. I hugged her as a response.

"Well, I see you both saw each other before I told you, Leo." Chiron said.

"Um, yeah." I chuckle.

"Well, you two be off." He winked to me. "Hope it works."

"I hope so too. Bye!"

"Good-bye, Mr. Chiron!" Calypso called.

Once we were out of the big house, I ordered Calypso to close her eyes.

"Ok..." She said.

I led her all the way to Festus and told Calypso to hold on. To Festus, I mean. We flew all the way to a picnic spot I set up a month ago.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." I told her.

She fluttered her eyes open and started to say something, but got interrupted by someone yelling, "WATCH OUT!"


	2. Chapter 2: Leo POV

**Chapter 2: Leo POV**

Next thing I saw was a two-headed dog heading straight for us. 2 girls were chasing it. 1 girl was on top of it.

"HANG ON, NIKOLA!" One of the girls hollered.

"I'M TRYING!" The one on the top of the dog yelled.

I summoned a hammer out of my tool belt, but then I realized I didn't have to. The dog was dead.

And 5 seconds later, I saw Calypso being held by "Nikola."

"Don't. You. DARE. Move." A voice growled. Only then I realized that a Celestial Bronze dagger was pointed at my throat.

"Nicole!" A voice ordered. "Stand down." A hottie came and traded something with "Nicole." 1 minute later, I had "Nicole" behind me with a gold sword at the front of my throat. The hottie came and inspected me. I inspected her back.

She had raven black hair, straight as hell, and dark brown eyes. She was also Asian.

I started studying "Nicole's" sword. It was glowing and gold. All of the Roman side of the 7 had those swords, except for the glowing part.

"You're Roman." I realized.

"Well, duh." Nicole said.

"Me and Nicole are Roman. Nikola is Greek." The hottie said in one breath.

"What up?" Nikola called. "Can I let her go?"

"I guess so. She's no harm." Hottie said with a sigh.

Calypso fell to the ground and gasped out, "T-t-thank you." She ran to the stream next to us. She dropped a drachma into it.

I realized what she was doing. Unfortunately, Nicole did too.

"Hey!" She yelled into my ear and dropped me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I blanked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Nicole POV

**Chapter 3: Nicole POV**

Dang it dang it dang it dang it! Once I tackled her, she said, "They're coming."

At that moment, I knew we were doomed.

"Who are you and who did you contact?" I asked steadily, my sword pointed at her.

"Calypso and I contacted them." She motioned behind me. I gasped at the sight.

An army of demigods were marching toward us.

How did I know they were demigods? They all had weapons, half of them had gold things, like me, and the other half had CB things, like Arin. CB stands for Celestial Bronze.

I had to think quickly. "ARIN! NIKOLA! STAND YOUR GROUND!"

Arin looked up, and held in a Roman stance. Nikola looked up, and started skipping around, Greek style. I pretended to be distracted and a hand reached out to choke me. I smiled, YAS! I swung my sword over the top of my head. She got stunned, so I swung at the side of her head. Good thing she was wearing a Greek helmet, otherwise, she would be Roman cheese. Parsly on top, not overcooked, just right.

Nikola was fighting twins, and all of them were setting traps.

"NIKOLA!" I yelled. "DO WHIRLWIND! TRY TO SEE IF IT WORKS NOW!" She nodded and started skipping all around the twin boys and the wind was starting to swirl around them. Soon, they were flying in the air. I high-fived Nikola.

"Thanks. I was running out of traps." She said. I nodded in return. I looked at Arin, who had an army behind her. She was running, leaving a trail of blood behind her. I did the only thing possible.

I went full blowtorch mode.

I started shooting green fire everywhere. Demigods fell into the traps. Arin looked at me, almost about to cry. My eyes started to close. My knees buckled.

Last thing I heard was Arin screaming, "NO! NO! I CANNOT HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND GONE! NO!" Last thing I saw were people taking them, capturing them like wild dogs. _Noo.. _I thought while a bag was put over my head._ Noo._


	4. Chapter 4: Nicole POV

**Chapter 4: Nicole POV**

I woke up with my arm searing in pain.

"Hold still." A rough voice said. "I need to bandage it. Aaand... Done!"

I looked at him. "Thanks." I said, and started to get up. As I did, I noticed about 3 dozen people were staring at me.

"What?" I growled. "I'm not going to be lovey and sunshine here. Anyway, I need to find Arin and Nikola and get out of here!"

"Nikola? Arin? Who are those people?" The guy who bandaged my arm said. Then his face dawned with realization. "Oh, those 2 girls. They're being taken care of. In the mean time, why not have a tour of Camp Half-Blood?"

I didn't want to, but I need to know more about this place. I agreed.

"Leo? Why don't you show her around?" He asked an elfish looking guy. About 17 years old, I'd say. But then I realized that he was the same guy who passed out when I dropped him.

Leo, if that's his real name, went up to me confidently. "Sure I will." He said. He gave me an evil smirk.

He lead me outside. "This is the big house, where most of the quests will be given."

He showed me the cabins and everything.

Then he showed me the training section. I gotta say, I was disapointed. They had to fight _each other._ What if you and the other person were best friends? They'd obviously go easy. So, I burst out how the fighting techniques were different from my base.

"What _IS _this?! At the base, we had to fight monsters, not people! This is nothing compared to what we go though! And even _that _is easy!"

Leo looked at me and smirked. "So... you have a base? Like a military base? No wonder you're so rude."

I looked at him and shook my head. "That's actually not the reason."

"I guess I'll find out later."

"What do you mean, later?"

He looked at me with a fake surprised face. "Oh, you didn't know? There's an assembly just for you and your friends." His face looked like he could be a kid of Mercury, but deep down, I sort of knew he wasn't.

"What for?" I asked with fake interest.

"To find out who are you, and why are you alive and here." He left, saying those last words.

I looked after him in horror. We _need_ to get out of here!


	5. Chapter 5: Nico POV

**Chapter 5: Nico POV**

This has got to be interesting.

Everyone, the entire camp, has to come to the fireplace just to hear an assembly. It's usually at the Big House, but the entire camp has to listen.

When I got there, Chiron, Apollo, and 3 girls were there, standing in the front. I got myself a seat next to Percy and Jason.

Chiron stamped his hoof. "Campers, we are all gathered here for an interview with Apollo, Arin, Nicole, and Nikola. Please be quiet and listen, because this might be interesting." He left the "stage."

Apollo came and took a swig of wine before he began talking.

"Welcome, Camp Half-Blood, to a interview with these 3 young ladies. Let's begin. Ar cording to Leo Valdez, you 3 were chasing a two-headed dog. Why?"

Arin answered. "Because. We were on vacation in New York and we saw-"

"Orthrus. Brother of Cerberus, slain by Heracles." Nicole answered. I remembered her from somewhere. But where?

"-And we decided to kill it. We saw elf-boy and his lady, and we thought he would do something, like kill us, so we held them until that dumbass lady contacted you guys. Now we're here, taking a quiz."

"Ok, fair enough. Now, next question, who are you daughters of?" Apollo asked, taking another swig of wine.

"Daughter of Venus, at your service." Arin answered.

"Daughter of Hermes. I can put traps and do special abilities taught by Nicole." Nikola answered.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit, Nikola. Daughter of Vulcan. I can fix anything and I have major ADHD." Nicole said.

"Never would have guessed. Leo showed Nicole around earlier and she blurted out that you guys have a base. What is it called? Are there more of you? And who made the place?" Apollo was getting more and more drunk By every swig of wine he took. The 3 girls looked uncomfortable as he asked those questions.

Nicole answered these questions, since the others wouldn't speak. "It doesn't have a name because then it would have been found out already. Yes, there are more of us. About a few hundred girls. And we all made the base."

"Only girls?" I called out. "What about guys?"

She looked at me like she was going to slap me. "Yes, there are boys. But they have a base on the other side of the forest that we set up."

My goal was to end this thing quickly. Percy and Jason got the hang of it.

"Who made the guy base?" Percy called out.

Nicole looked pained, but she answered it. "Chris, Daniel, and Hanns." She said "Chris" with so much hurt. I felt bad, but I was bored.

"Do you guys ever meet up?" Jason called.

Nicole's eyes glared. "Yes, we do. Every month to discuss plans and missions."

Then, out of nowhere, Apollo asked, "Some campers ran to us to tell us about green fire. And you're Roman, right?"

I think we took it to far.

In the next 5 seconds, Nicole ran out, crying, while Arin and Nikola were trying to get her back.

Chiron went up and said, "Well, campers, it's time to go to bed. Good night!"

But before I left with Jason and Percy, I overheard Leo asking Chiron, "Is she going to find Bunker 9?"

"Child, if she does, the only thing she will do is tinker. But, just in case, go after her." Chiron answered.

I catched up with Jason and Percy. "I think we took it to far."

"Yeah, we might have." Jason agreed.

"Maybe, but at least it was fun." Percy said. I agreed.

I left for my cabin, but then tire night I was thinking, _Who is she? Why do I remember her?_

Little did I know, that she would appear soon.

In the most unexpected spot.

**Where he saw her before! Eek!**

**So, this is my first authors note.**

**Why?**

**I have no clue why. I didn't feel like doing it. Tell me if I should do more!**

**I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow. Until then, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nico POV

**Chapter 6: Nico POV**

**(Dream Chapter)**

_When I landed, I was in the woods._

_Why?_

_I have no clue. I can normally control my dreams, but it wasn't letting me control it. _

_I felt another presence, and I had a feeling I had to follow it. It was like a rope was tied around your waist and you were being pulled. It felt like that._

_I came to Bunker 9, because it was pulling me towards it. But how do I get inside? Only fire-users can go inside. I looked at the door. It looked sort of melted. Inside Bunker 9, I felt misery and pain were going on inside._

_I decided that there must be a back door. I went around Bunker 9, which wasn't easy, and finally found one covered in vines and leaves. Now, the plants weren't the problem. The back door was a problem. It was a huge bolder! How am I supposed to push that?!_

_So, I decided that I've gotta try._

_Now, the next few things I did not see correctly or I didn't see at all. _

_I stumbled into Bunker 9 without even pushing the rock. I guess the dream didn't want to kill me._

_Now, next thing. An entire section of the floor under the table melted like it was nobody's business._

_So, I went under the melted rock and found a set of stairs. I gasped at the sight once I got all the way down the steps._

_It was an entire forge, better then Leo's. Now, I heard clanging and sniffling in a corner not far. By now, the rope has stopped and let me wander around._

_I went to the corner that was full of clanging. It so loud, I had to cover my ears and yell over the noise. "Hello? HELLO!"_

_The clanging stopped._

_A figure turned around to face me. "Nico?"_

_Nicole was standing in front of me, one of her hands holding a hammer and the other on her hip._

_"How do you know me?" I muttered._

_She turned back to her workstation. "One year ago in dream Italy. Does this weapon look ok to you?" She pointed to the workstation. It looked like a scythe that Kronos used in the really old Titan war._

_"Oh, yeah, I remember that. Weren't you looking for your boyfriend or something? And why does this look like a scythe?" I asked._

_"Yeah. So that's what it looks like. Interesting." She muttered._

_"Did Leo find you?" I decided to ask._

_She dropped her hammer. "Leo? Does he own this place?"_

_My eyes widened. "No! Only the top part. I don't think he knows about this part."_

_She relaxed a bit. "Ok. Good."_

_"Why did you run off?" _

_She jumped onto a table. "Because. It's not funny."_

_The dream watered and Nicole faded._

I woke up and ran to find Leo to tell him where Nicole went.


	7. Chapter 7: Leo POV

**Chapter 7: Leo POV**

I was surprised when death kid came running toward me, wanting to tell me something.

That didn't happen a lot.

"Dude," He panted once he caught up to me. "I've gotta tell you something." He stopped, looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well? What is it?"

He looked scared to tell me. "I think I know where she, Nicole, is." He gulped.

I grabbed him by his shoulders. "Where?! I need to know! If she's in Bunker 9..."

He gulped again. "Well, that's the thing... she's in Bunker 9 under your table."

I was confused. "Like, hiding under the table?"

"No! I mean, sort of. There's a secret place under that table. I think." He managed to say.

"What do you mean, you think?" I asked.

"Dreams. She may or may not be there." Nico said.

I ditched him and ran for Bunker 9. I burst in, shouting, "NICOLE?"

I heard a muffled, "Shut up or I'll slice you in half." Must be Nicole.

I crawled under the table and lit my fire. Nothing happened. Then I had an idea.

"Nicole? Can you light your fire? Please?" I asked sweetly.

I heard an 'ugh' and suddenly the rock under the table melted. That was the good part, but sadly, I was under the table, so when the rock melted, I fell onto a set of stairs.

"Ouch." I muttered. But I soon forgot about the pain. I saw a entire forge, better than the top Bunker 9! I saw a fire blazing in a corner. I walked over to it and I saw a blazing Nicole. But it was Greek fire and she was a Roman. I've gotta tease her about that.

I poked in the shoulder and said, "So, Greek fire."

The fire went out. I thought it was me, but then I saw a tear coming down her face. I felt bad. "Hey, Nick. You ok?" I decided to ask.

"I prefer Cole. And yeah. I'm fine." She muttered and groggily picked up her head. Her hair looked like a rats nest.

"No, you're not." I protested. "What's wrong?" I barely knew her, but I need to know. I could tell she had misery inside her.

She smiled weakly. "I won't tell."

"Dang it. I feel bad for you. I used to feel misery too, you know."

"I can show though. Stand up." She stood up and pulled me up too.

"What's this?" I asked. I've never seen this before.

"Be calm. Don't freak out, ok?" She lit her hands and held my hands and closed her eyes. I mimicked her.

I opened my eyes, and we were in a different place.

**I wonder why?**

**If anyone can guess how this is alike in The Mark Of Athena, I will let them make up a person and name him/her and whatever god they will be daughter/son of. Big Three not allowed!**

**Until next time, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8: Leo POV

**Chapter 8: Leo POV**

Me and Nicole were in a room, a girl drawing in a corner. Her eyes looked the same as Nicole's, but everything else was different. Her hair was more tame. She was actually quiet, not as loud.

"Who is she?" I asked as I walked toward the girl.

"She's me. At 12 years old." Nicole answered. She looked around the room. "Oh, how I miss this place."

"What is this?" I ask. "Why are you like Hazel?" I remembered Hazel showing my _bisabuelo._

"Hazel? I don't know her." She told me, her head cocked. "But shush. Think of it like a movie. Except that you have to walk."

_"Nicole!" A voice called. "Your birthday will be in 5 minutes!"_

_The girl looked up. "Coming!" She_ set_ down her notebook and ran. _Me and Nicole followed her.

_4:55. 4:56. 4:57. One more minute to go._

_4:58!_

A_ symbol flashed above 12-year-old Nicole. A hammer and anvil. _

_Suddenly, a flash of lighting struck someone behind Nicole. "Mom!" She cried_ out.

'Why does her mom look like Athena?' I thought. A tear went down real Nicole's cheek. "Mom," I heard her mutter.

_"I will not have this!" A battle voice rang out. "First, my legacy looks like me, now she cuddles with Vulcan! This is unacceptable!" Athena looked at the_ ashes_ left of her legacy, being looked over by Nicole._

_"No! It's my birthday!" Nicole screamed._

_Athena smirked. "Birthdays are nothing, dear. This will not be the only pain you will feel. No one will ever replace your kind of pain." Athena vanished, leaving a very heartbroken Nicole behind._

I blinked. "Any more?" My moms death was as painful as Nicole's mom.

Nicole looked at me wearily. "Sadly, yes. About 2 more. I think. Maybe 3."

"Oi! How many pain do you have?"

"About twenty million." I smiled at her little joke.

"May I know why you are making a joke at this time?" I ask.

"Because." She says through a forced smile. "Humor hides the pain. Through most things."

"Ha!" I laughed out loud. "I agree with you. You know, my mom also died. By a fire. I was 8 when it happened. About." She smiled.

"Well, onto the next vision, yes?" She asked. I nodded my head. I'll ask all my questions later.

She held my hands, and we went into another _vision._

This time, we were in a school. There was a younger Nicole and a young hottie, talking together. Nicole looked a bit wilder, with darker _eyes_ and her hair was kept to 1 side.

"I was 12 1/2." The real Nicole walked over to me. "I'm just saying, there might be a lot more than 3 visions. It might take us an entire hour just to go through it."

"It's ok." I say. I need to know why she's not ok anyway.

"Also, this isn't a lot of a misery vision. It's more if a fun one." Nicole said, winking at me. I slapped my forehead.

_"I hate math. Clark gave 10 sheets to me just for not completing the packet." Nicole said._

_"Don't worry. There's only 2 more weeks of school left. Be glad!" Hottie said._

_"I don't understand how you're so good at it, Arin."_

_"Because I study." Arin smirked. "Anyway, it's lunchtime."_

_The food, as unseal, tasted horrible._

_"Ew. This pizza tastes terrible." Nicole said, disgusted._

_"We agree." Chris, Hanns,and Daniel said._

_"Where's Nikola?" Hanns asked._

_"Ooh, loverboy!" Arin teased. Hanns blushed._

_"She's getting her lunch." Nicole said, snickering._

_"Hey guys." Nikola said, sitting down next to Nicole._

_"Don't eat the pizza. It's poison." Daniel warned._

_"Yeah right!" Nikola took a bite into the pizza and gagged. "Eww."_

_Nicole looked at the girls. "Hey, guys. You know that there's a dance tonight, right? Why not cancel it?" Nicole smiled evilly. Arin and Nikola returned that grin._

"I don't like where this is going to." I said nervously.

"Don't worry, it's just singing." Nicole smirked.

"Oh, that's even better." I groaned.

_The three girls went up to the middle of the cafeteria and looked around._

_Arin: Electric lights_

_Blow my mind_

_But I feel alright._

_Nikola: And never stop, that's how we ride_

_Comin' up until we die._

_Arin: You catch my eye_

_Bitch, you wanna fly_

_I'm so alive._

_Nikola: Never stop, that's how we ride_

_Comin' up until we die._

_Nicole: I don't wanna go to school_

_I just wanna break the rules_

_Boys and girls across the world_

_Putting on our dancing shoes_

_Going to the discotheque_

_Getting high and getting wrecked_

_I don't wanna go to school_

_I just wanna break the rules.(x2)_

_Arin: I'm such a star_

_Queen boulevard_

_Blaze through the dark._

_Nikola: And never stop, that's how we ride_

_Comin' up until we die._

_Nicole: I don't wanna go to school_

_I just wanna break the rules_

_Boys and girls across the world_

_Putting on our dancing shoes_

_Going to the discotheque_

_Getting high and getting wrecked_

_I don't wanna go to school _

_I just wanna break the rules._

_Arin: Get my guitar_

_Sunglasses on_

_So light it up._

_Nikola: And never stop, that's how we ride_

_Comin' up until we die._

_Nicole: I don't wanna go to school _

_I just wanna break the rules_

_Boys and girls across the world_

_Putting on our dancing shoes_

_Going to the discotheque_

_Getting high and getting wrecked_

_I don't wanna go to school_

_I just wanna break the rules._

_Entire School: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na(x4)_

_Serra Willows jumped up, her green eyes sparkling. In fact, everyone jumped up and danced._

_Flashes of symbols flashed atop some peoples heads. Some people turned into monsters. But, otherwise, it was fun._

"Time to go. We'll finish tomorrow." Nicole smiled and took my hands.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

And we went back into the real world.

**Hey guys! I introduced 4 new characters today, Chris, Hanns, Daniel, and Serra Willows! Hey Arin! Thx for making Serra up! I'll post more about them later. But, for now, I'm gonna sleep. I was writing this for 3, maybe 2, days.**

**Until next time, peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: Arin POV

**Chapter 9: Arin POV**

I'm gonna slap that daughter of a bitch to Pluto. Nicole' been missing for an hour!

Finally, I saw elf-boy running out of the baby woods. "Hey, hottie!" He called. Nikola ran to him and growled at him and I came and punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" He yelped.

"Where's Nicole?" I asked sweetly, using charmspeak.

"In Bunker 9. Come on, I'll show you." He replied. He obviously didn't know how to protect him from charmspeak. Nikola snickered quietly.

He led us to a cave and opened it. I poked my head into it. No Nicole.

"Lier!" I yelled in his face.

"Wait! I'm not done! Can you ask her to light her fire?" He asked me.

"Ugh, fine." I went inside the cave."Nicole? Please light your fire."

Suddenly, a rock under a table melted. "Cool." I heard Nikola mutter. I went down the steps under the table.

Inside, I see Nicole passed out on the ground.

"Aw, how cute." I do a fake smile. "Nikola, go wake her up." She nods and skips toward Nicole. She does a noise that annoying birds do, and she does it by vibrating her tongue. Nicole can do it pretty well. Me? I never tried.

Well, Nikola does her thing and gets Nicole to wake up. Once she stands up and brushes herself off, I came up to her and slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark.

She grins. "You did not do that."

"Of course I did! You were gone for-"

I got interrupted by Nicole flipping me over her head and making fall flat on my back. "Ouch," I muttered. "I have bones too, you know."

Nicole knelt next to me and whispered, "Remember who else did this to you?"

I nod. "Daniel."

"Why did he do that, Arin?" I heard a smirk in her voice.

"Because I punched him in the stomach."

"Do you know what he said to me after that incident?"

I shook my head no.

"If she does anything like that again, flip her. Then tell me so that I can tease her. And that's what I'm gonna do. Once we get back home, Imma tell him. Or I'll make Serra flip you. And I know she won't pass up the opportunity." She helped me up.

"Don't make Serra flip me. I've seen her fight, and I don't want to actually break my back." I shuddered. "But you deserved it! You were gone for an hour! I needed to do something!"

Nicole put up her hands in surrender. "Ok, I know how to make it up. How about I fix your phone? Even your iPad."

"What about me? I was looking for you too!" Nikola protested.

"Fine. I'll fix your iPod." Nicole said.

"Good." I smiled. "How long?"

She shrugged. "Gimme less than an hour. It'll be done by then."

"Awesome!" Nikola cheered. We both gave Nicole the items. Then we left, Leo trailing behind us, his eyes wide open.

"Dude, you ok?" Nikola asked.

"You guys know that demigods can't have electronics, right?" He asked, eyeing both of us.

I started to laugh. "We're not dumb! Nicole added something into them to not attract monsters. The girl and guy base have all kinds of electronics, and we're all fine!" I said between giggles.

"Tell Chiron that." He muttered. I gazed at Nikola. How were we supposed to tell Chiron that?

"I can help." A sly voice said.

**I wonder who it is?**

**If any of you guys are wondering, Nicole is more of a mechanic, not blacksmith.**

**Now, I've gotta go eat.**

**Until next time, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10: Arin POV

**Chapter 10: Arin POV**

I didn't turn around, but I saw purple smoke appearing behind me and Nikola. I felt the smoke gripping my hands.

"Well, well. Looks like poor Arin and Nikola are stuck. _Again._" I heard snickering once that was said.

Since Nikola was a daughter of Hermes, she got out of the smoke and started untying me from the smoke.

"Aw, look at the daughter of Mercury untying Venus. Oops, I mean Hermes." A figure stepped in front of me.

"Hannah." I growled.

"Kurian." Nikola growled, finishing untying me.

I stood, studying Hannah. She was as tanned as ever, with Emilia behind her. I wondered where Sydney was. "First of all, being called Venus is a complement, bitch. Second of all, you should be dead." I spat.

She laughed. "I am a daughter of Trivia. I can do anything with the mist. Want to know-"

"Otherwise known as Hecate." Nikola grumbled.

Hannah glared at Nikola. "As I was saying, do you want to know where Sydney is? I shall show you." She smiled evilly as she blew out purple smoke from her hand into the air. Hannah held out her hands dramatically. "Jump right in."

I did so.

_Nikola and I were in Bunker 9, sort of. We were outside of it. We saw Leo taking Sydney to it. We saw Sydney being in a wheelchair, pretending to be a demigod who didn't know who her parent was. Idiot._

_"Want to meet Nicole?" Leo asked. "She's my half sister. She came just yesterday." Sydney nodded._

_"Come on, then." Leo lit up his hands and the door of Bunker 9 opened. Sydney jumped out of the wheelchair and hit Leo on top of the head with hoofs. She whispered something in her hand._

_"Now," She stood up. "Time to get down to business."_


	11. Chapter 11: Nicole POV

**Chapter 11: Nicole POV**

Huh. I've gotta fix the Kronus weapon. I _was _planning to chop Leo up, but he's a pretty nice dude. I just like the fact that he tries to understand me. No one has ever done that to me, except for Arin and Nikola.

I sat there for a moment, thinking. _Well,_ I think. _I've gotta fix 4 items. The scythe, iPod, iPhone, and iPad._ I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I might even skip food, if it was possible at Camp HalfBlood.

Suddenly, I hear a bang on top of me. I smiled. Leo must have dropped something that was too heavy for him to carry. That was understandable. He looked too scrawny to even carry a hammer! I heard muttering. I got up to help him pick it up. I hear another clank at another place on top of me. Then another. Is he that busy? I lit up my fire and started to climb up the steps.

"Leo?" I called out quietly. "Stop dropping things. I have work to do too, you know." No reply. It was dark, my fire was the only thing that was lit up. A face appeared in the range of my fire. I yelped, "Fuck!" And falling on my butt and scrambling away.

I saw a dark hand reaching out to help me out. "Hey." I heard a deep voice say. It wasn't a man, or a boy. I looked down and saw dark brown legs. 4 legs, to be exact. Who was a centaur? Chiron, of course, but who else? I knew a lot of them. But this one was a girl.

"Sydney?" I squeaked. "Wait, _Sydney?"_ I saw a nod. "But I thought you were dead. I killed Hannah, Arin killed you, and Nikola killed Emilia. How did you-"

"You can stop there." I heard her say. "The mist can do many things, making you puny things believe things that aren't true."

I stood up, brushing off my pants. "Fist of all, bitch, just 'cause you're a centaur, doesn't mean us demigods are stupid!"

"I never said you guys were stupid. I said you guys are puny."

"Same thing! Second of all, I knew you guys weren't dead. I'm not stupid." I said.

"Haha, very funny. As if Apollo blessed you to see the future and see through the mist." Sydney scoffed. I tried to hide away the blush that was spreading rapidly across my cheeks.

Suddenly, I see Arin and Nikola enter the room. "Nicole!" They yell. "Get out!" It was weird. They looked..._purple._ What I just saw and heard made no sense. Get out? Why?

And of course, at the wrong moment, I get pummeled into their point of view. Damn it. I need control my powers better. I get thrown back and forth, to their point of view, to mine.

I yelled, "STOP!" And time froze. For a few seconds. I saw Sydney's hoofs about to knock me out, maybe even kill me. Arin's and Nikola's faces were frozen into looks of horror. I had to act quickly. I punched Sydney out of the way, and ran into Arin and Nikola. They disappeared into clouds of purple dust. I grabbed Leo and ran out of Bunker 9. I had to get him to the healer, whoever the person was.

I got to the hospital and set Leo down in one of the beds. I had no clue how they got the healer to come, so I just yelled the word, "HEALER!"

"No need to yell." A voice behind me said. I motioned toward Leo.

"No worries. Leo will be done soon. I'll call you when he's done." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out of the room. He'll probably beg me to see another dream vision. Damn you, Apollo.

As I walked out of the hospital, I saw his girlfriend crying so hard, she'll probably spawn Neptune in. I heard her wailing something in Ancient Greek. I understood a few words, but not a lot. I like Latin better.

I walk next to her, but she pushes me away. "Come on," I coo. I'm not like Arin, ok? "I'll explain everything that involves me and elf boy."

Another long day.

And I can't even finish fixing the electronics.

Damn it.


	12. Chapter 12:Nicole POV

**Chapter 12: Nicole POV**

Why is this girl so annoying?

Calypso was so unimpressed, I had to show her my past. She said something like, "Seeing the past is simple magic."

Seeing the past is simple magic? Bitch, I can see part of the future if I wanted to. That is simple. But only part. Apollo hasn't upgraded my powers to see all of it. I can only see little scenes. I even knew something like this would happen.

I suddenly get thrown into the present, in Leo's point of view. He was waking up. I ran to the hospital, ditching Calypso.

"Nicole!" The healer said. "I was about to call you. Leo's-"

"Awake. I know." I rush to Leo's side. He looks at me with watery eyes.

"Since no one is here, I need to stay with you and Leo, to make sure he doesn't die." The healer said.

"He's not going to die." I protest. "He's not."

"And may I ask you how you know?" The healer said, grinning. Why is everyone set up about learning my secrets?! I can see the past, present, and future. That's it!

"Shut up." I say.

"My dad, Apollo, says he knows you from somewhere. On his Roman side." Dang it. Another dream vision.

"I can't tell." I say. "But I can show. Stand up. Leo, you too."

Leo groggily stands up while I do my past magic.

We get thrown into the woods, Arin, Nikola, and Serra behind me. We were all 13 years old. We were meeting the guys in the middle.

_"Come on, we're almost there. A few more yards." I say._

_"Dang it. My feet hurt." Nikola says._

_"Says the daughter of Hermes." Serra mutters._

_"Guys," Arin says, pointing ahead of us. "Why is a person glowing?"_

_"Is it another god?" Serra pouts._

_"Hope not." Nikola says._

_"Come on, let's find out who it is." I say, getting really annoyed._

_We get closer, and we see that it is not only one, but two people! Both were gods._

_"Hello, Nicole." A goddess says, trying to look sweet._

_"Athena." I growl. "What do you want now? You got your wish when I was 12, killing my mom. Now what?"_

_"Nicole, daughter of Hephaestus. Why aren't you a daughter of mine? You're much too perfect for him. All of you are!" A god says, smiling. _

_"Apollo." Arin says._

_"What do you both want?" I ask._

_"To give your birthday gifts." Athena states. "My birthday gift is this." She hands me an owl necklace. I've gotta admit, it was pretty._

_"My gift, since you aren't a daughter of mine, is to have the gift of prophesy. You can see the past, present and future, though only small parts. I will upgrade them when you are ready." Apollo showers something over my head._

_"Now, think about these past moments. What situation did we have a few millennia ago, where me and Apollo had to come together?" Athena asks._

_"Perseus and Medusa." I said. This is what happens when you're related to Athena. You're really smart in everything but anything school related._

_"Correct. There is a modern Perseus out there, and I want you to find him. You will need him later. Now, we need to go." Athena said ._

_"Bye!" Apollo called as he went up into the sun with Athena._

_I turned to the three shocked girls. "Come on, the guys are already at the middle."_

**A soon-to-be prophesy! Eek! I can't wait!**

**Can you guys guess who the modern Perseus is? Hope so!**

**Next POV will be in Annabeth's.**


	13. Chapter 13: Annabeth POV

**Chapter 13: Annabeth POV**

I was waiting calmly in the waiting room with Percy's arm slung around my shoulders. Piper and Jason were across from us, holding hands.

"When can we see Leo?" Jason asked.

"Better yet, Leo can come out." A girls voice said. I never heard an Apollo kids voice sound like that, so I asked if she was an Apollo kid.

"Funny." I heard her grumble. "I'm a daughter of Vulcan. Leo's half sister." I saw her dark brown eyes glance at my chest, where my owl necklace rested. Her eyes widened and her hand clutched at her chest.

My owl necklace. Athena gave me it when I turned 17 on July 12. It was pure black, with diamond eyes. It was beautiful, but Athena wouldn't normally give me birthday gifts, only when something was going to happen, but it's been almost a year.

Leo stumbled out and Piper ran to hug him. Jason rolled his eyes. I laughed and ran to join Piper in hugging Leo.

Calypso came in, a smile forming onto her face. Leo pushed me and Piper and ran to kiss Calypso.

"Aw," Piper smiled.

"Cute." Jason said mockingly. Piper lightly punched him in the arm.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare came in the waiting room and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? Wait, never mind, forget I said that. Introduce me to her." She pointed to the Vulcan kid.

"Let me introduce myself outside." Nicole said, her eyes never leaving my necklace. I had a bad feeling about that.

We all went outside and they made their introductions. Suddenly Rachel spewed out green mist.

"Shit!" Percy yelled. "Someone, get a stool! Wait, maybe 2?"

Suddenly, Nicole spewed out red mist. Rachel and Nicole faced each other and chanted together,

_Two of the owls will stop it all_

_A foes offspring will try to rule all_

_Son of water will find the men_

_Who will mend the broken hearts that sit here now_

_While the daughters of love, both Greek and Roman, find the bond_

_The death is stirring, four demigods keeping them down._

Rachel and Nicole collapsed on the ground, while the camp looked at them in shock. I knew why. Rachel was the only one we knew who spoke prophecies, and she was mortal. Having a demigod who spoke the future, it was pretty rare.

Nicole stirred and rubbed her eyes as she stood up. "What happened?" She said as she stretched.

"Upgrade time." Apollo appeared next to her.

"Wait," Percy called. "Upgrade time? She's not a toy. It's not like you can something add new to her!"

"Yes he can." Chiron appeared next him. "He's one of the protecters of their base. He granted her powers. Now it's time for her to get better powers."

"Ready?" Apollo asked as he changed into his Roman self.

"Not really." Nicole muttered as she rose into the air. "What did I do this time to get myself upgraded?"

"Speaking a prophesy. Thank Rachel for your upgrade." Apollo answered as Nicole glowed and set herself down.

"Yay." Nicole muttered.

"Now that that's done, can we discuss the prophesy lines?" I asked. "I want to know the meaning of each of them." Chiron nodded and the councilors of the cabins came in Big House, with the three new girls trailing behind. Nicole, Arin, and Nikola. I wondered about each of them. I waved the thoughts away. I'll think later.


	14. Chapter 14: Annabeth POV

**Chapter** **14**:** Annabeth POV**

"Ok, first line." Jason starts, banging his fist on the table. "_Two of the owls will stop it all._"

"That could mean any of the Athena kids." Percy protests.

"It doesn't have to be an Athena kid." Arin says. "It just has to be a person with an owl symbol. Like-"

"I have an owl necklace." I call. "I could be one of the owls. We need to figure out the other ow-" I glance at Nicole, who's halfway of getting out of the Big House.

"Nicole," Piper glances over.

"Leaving so soon?" I ask.

She points her thumb at the door. "There's something in Bunker 9 I need to take care of." Her hand is clutching something near her chest.

"The Sydney situation can wait." Arin waves Nicole over, but Nicole refuses to sit down.

I stand up, walk over to her, and I try to flip her. Instead of falling on her back, she lands into a push-up position.

"I had a lot of experience with that." She smiles.

I do an evil smirk. My purpose was for her hand to let go of her chest. It worked.

I bent down and took the thing dangling from her neck. It was an owl necklace, exactly like mine, except hers had gold outlining the eyes and the blackness.

"So this is what you've been trying to hide?" I smirk.

"Well, duh." She stands up and brushes herself off.

"Why?" Piper asks, standing next to me.

"Because. I don't like you." She points to me.

I stare at her in shock. What?! Me?!

Leo stands up and examines me. "I think I know why. Is it what I'm thinking?" He glances at Nicole, who does a small nod.

He laughs. I guess they're talking in Creak 'n Squeak. "She says you're too smart for your own good. And you also look like her mom, who died because of Athena."

"She was a legacy of Athena." She said, eyeing my eyes, which were probably popping out of their sockets. "Have you ever heard the stories about Hephaestus and Athena?"

"Yes, Hephaestus tried to marry Athena." I say.

"Well, my mom cuddled with Vulcan, while she's a legacy of Athena." She sighs as we all sit down. "I guess I'm the other owl."

"Next line." Percy says. "_A foes offspring will try to rule all._"

"A foe." I rack my brain. "That could mean any monster."

"I think the prophesy means a big foe." Jason says.

"That could mean Gaea or-" I start.

"Kronus." Percy finished.

"So either Gaea of Kronus. Next line." Piper writes this down. "_Son of water will find the men._"

"That's obviously Percy right there." Leo states.

"But what men?" Percy asks.

"Which brings us to our next line." Piper continues. "_Who will mend the broken hearts that sit here now._" Everyone turns to the 3 girls.

"Yes, we are broken hearted." Arin says. "We won't see them until this danger is over."

"Second to last line." Leo says, putting his feet on the table. "_While the daughters of love, both Greek and Roman, find the bond._"

"And that could mean any of the Aphrodite kids!" Jason protested.

"It said _daughter._" Arin says, glaring at Jason. "Besides, I could be the Roman daughter of love. I'm a daughter of Venus."

"The other could be Piper." I say, looking at Piper. She nods.

"Last line." I say. "_The death is stirring, 4 demigods keeping them down._"

"One of them has to be Nico. Now we need to find 4 other kids of Hades." Percy shrugs

Nicole suddenly laughs, with Arin snickering and Nikola whispering something to them, which made them laugh even more.

"May we ask why you're laughing?" Jason asks, his eyebrow raised.

"I find it funny that you guys think that only kids of Hades can raise the dead." Nikola states.

"Why? Can you do it? I thought you're the daughter of Hermes." I ask.

Nikola stares at me. "I am a daughter of Hermes. Ask the twins. And yes, yes I can. Hermes brings the dead to the underworld, and he sometimes needs to control them."

"True. She threw us into the air yesterday." Conner muttered.

"So Nikola is one of the demigods who keeps the dead down." Nicole states, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Suddenly, someone with battle armor and a spear comes in asking, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, but come right in." Leo says sarcastically.

Nicole stands up and walks over to the figure. "Serra, you must have come for a reason."

"Sarah?" I ask. I don't know her, but I feel like I should repeat her name.

"S. E. R. R. A. Serra, daughter of Ares. And yes, I came for a reason." Serra says. She looks at Nicole. "The boys are gone. Diana went visiting, since it was battle training, and Chris, Daniel, and Hanns are gone! Diana looked everywhere for them!"

Nicole glared at Percy and said, "This is where you come in. You have to find them."

"Here's a note." Arin hands Percy a piece of paper. "Tell the girls it's from us. They'll only listen to us."

"Wait, where am I supposed to go?" Percy asks.

"Wherever the sea takes you, Seaweed Brain." I say, kissing his temple.

"Should I go now?" Percy asks.

"It would be best." Says Chiron, walking in.

A few minutes later, Everyone from camp goes to meet Percy at the Lake. I kiss him, and he leaves, escaping into the water.


	15. Chapter 15: Percy POV

**Chapter 15: Percy POV**

I landed at a beach, with kids playing in the sand.

I turn to face the ocean, and I think, "Hey, Dad, where am I?" I got no reply. Guess I'm all alone in this quest.

I see a man and I ask him where we are. "Oh, Lake Michigan. The Illinois part of it."

Lake Michigan?! That's far from New York! I ask him if there are any woods nearby, because I recall the three girls saying that their base is in the woods.

"The Kettle Moraine State Park. If you want, I can drive you there. But I've gotta warn you, anyone who goes in, gets out being wounded and close to being dead." I gulped. Must be the girl base.

So, we drove there and he dropped me off. Surprisingly, no monsters attacked. It was like they were extinct here or something. I usually attracted monsters anywhere I go.

I entered the forest, and automatically felt like I was being followed. I heard yells further into the forest and I decided to follow the voices. Once I felt like I was close enough, I got knocked down.

Swords and spears were at my throat, threatening to cut me if I moved.

"Stand down!" I hear a voice call out. "What do you think Arin and Nicole would say if we kill another? Let me see him." A girl pushed her way to the front. She looked like a lighter version of Nicole. Her hair and eyes were light brown, and her hand held a dagger.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Her eyes glared.

I decided to go with the purpose first. "Arin, Nicole, and Nikola gave me this note to give you." I handed her the note.

"Name?" She asks while reading the note.

"Percy Jackson. I'm here to find 3 men part of the boy base." I say. "Might I add, I'm the son of Poseidon." I thought I might get respect out of that. I got the exact opposite.

The girl laughed. "No one cares about The Big 3 children here. You get the same training, same lessons, same everything. You have to earn your place here."

"Even at the boy base?" I ask, shocked.

"Even there. Duh. Go to the back of the group. We'll take you to the boys."

I was pushed all the way to the back. Along the way, I was thinking about how they reminded me of Camp Jupiter, even the Amazons. The Hunters would even work.

After 10 minutes, we get to a place where there are a lot of forts.

"Spiro! Zach!" The girl yells. "Wake your asses up! I'd even go for Sam at this point!"

"Comin'!" A voice yells. A blond haired boy comes up to the girl with innocent eyes. "Yes, Diana?"

"Stop with eyes. Where's Spiro and Sam? I need you three to find Ryan." Diana says.

The boy nods and runs off, yelling, "Spiro! Sam! Find. Map out the entire base!"

A 17 year old boy runs after him, with a 15 year old running after them. In 5 minutes, another 15 year old comes up to us, scowling.

"What now?" He growls. "I have work, too, you know!"

"Work meaning chasing Logan around. Not the first time I've heard that." Diana says, crossing her arms. "You guys have a guest."

"About what?" He spats.

"Chris, Dan-"

"Don't finish the rest." He glared at me. "Come with me. I can tell this isn't going to be short like I plan."

He turns and I follow him.

"You seem so important here. I thought the three boys were important here." I say without thinking.

"They are. But we have substitutes here. I'm one of them." He says, leading me to a house.

"Let's get down to business." He says, pulling up a chair. "Your purpose?"

"To find the boys."

"Why?"

"Prophesy."

"Prophesy? I haven't heard one of them in years. So you're supposed to find them?"

"I need information about them, though." I say, standing up. "How do they look like?"

He hands me a photo with three boys. "The middle is Chris, the right is Daniel, and the left is Hanns." He says.

Daniel was a tanned person, who looked sort of Asian. He had glasses on and short black hair.

Hanns was also a tanned person, but with wider eyes and freakishly wild hair.

And Chris looked like a normal New York dude. He had wild hair, but it was a bit tamed. He wasn't tan, but he wasn't pale either.

"Interesting." I huff. "Where were they last seen at?"

"Battling a lion. We came to check on them, but they were gone! I told Serra to tell the girls, and I asked Diana to search everywhere. They were gone!" He sighed. "It's getting late. Since you're a guest, you'll sleep in the guest house, over there. We'll talk more tomorrow." He pointed me to a small cottage.

When I saw the bed, I fell right asleep.

And that called for some weird dreams.


	16. Chapter 16: Percy POV

**Chapter 16: Percy POV**

_I was next to three guys. They were all complaining about food._

_"Come ON!" Hanns yelled._

_A girl was next to the boys. "You will stay forever, serving me."_

_"Well, we don't WANT to serve you!" Chris pushed the girl, who fell on the ground._

_"You will serve me. You will become powerful, like I am soon to be."_

_"We don't need to be powerful. We've got everything we need." Daniel stated._

_"Our friends," Hanns started._

_"Our base," Daniel continued._

_"And our girlfriends." Chris finished._

_"Girlfriends?" The girl squinted. "I've never read that you three had girlfriends."_

_"Well, we do. I have Nikola, daughter of Hermes." Hanns said._

_"I have Arin, daughter of Venus." Daniel said._

_"And I have Nicole, daughter of Vulcan." Chris said, causing silence._

_"Even you, Chris?" The girl said, about to cry. "I thought you were single and lonely. I brought you here to save you." She stood up. "Very well, you will be gone away. To somewhere far away." She looked at me. "Very. Far. Away."_

I woke up, gasping for breath. I heard a knock at my door.

"Ryan wants to see you. I've got your breakfast." A voice mumbled.

"Come in."

The door opens, reveling a 17 year old boy with reddish-brownish hair.

"I'm Sam, son of Hermes." He says, putting my food down onto a table. "Also dating Diana, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Cool. I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. I'm dating a girl named Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I say while chomping my food.

"Annabeth. Cute name. Anyway, once you're done, we've gotta see how good you are at things, so you'll talk with Ryan later."

"Ok." I say, my mouth full of food. "But good at what?"

"Things related to battle." He shrugged. "I don't really know. The first time I got here, they had to test me on my trapping skills."

"So, it's things that your parent is god of?" I ask, finishing my food.

"Pretty much, yeah." He shrugs again.

"Laundry!" I hear a muffled shout.

Sam looks at me. "If you have any clothes, the girls will wash it for you. They'll give it back in 3 hours. About. You can't trust them."

I look at my backpack, which have a few jeans and camp shirts that could use a bit of washing. I look back at him. "Sure."

"Laundry basket is over there. Once you're done, bring it outside." He points to a corner.

Once I put on a clean camp shirt and dumped my clothes into the basket, I see guys everywhere, putting their baskets into a chaireot.

Sam beckoned me toward him. "If you want, you can lead the horses to the girl base. Don't worry, one of the Hephestous kids will help you."

I climbed up into the chaireot, a buff kid coming up after me. Well, he wasn't that muscular, but whatever.

"The name's Tony." He says.

"Percy." I say, taking the reins.

We didn't talk much, we just sat in silence. Sometimes Tony got out to scout the area, to make sure no monsters were around.

Finally, I saw forts, but a lot more. Outside, a girl was waiting impatiently.

"Girls!" I heard her yell. "Boy laundry!"

About 10 girls came and carried a few baskets. Then the other baskets just started to float up into the air, following the girls.

"Show-offs." I heard the girl mumble. She looked at me. "I never introduced myself properly. My names Diana." She shook my hand.

"Who are they?" I nodded toward the girls.

"Daughters of Hecate or Trivia. They do the laundry." She says. "Hey, Antony, how's Grease Fire coming along?"

"None of us can figure it out. Only Hanns and Nicole can figure it out." Tony grumbles.

"Wait, I don't know what the three boys are sons of. What if they refuse me?"

"Hanns is the son of Hephaestus. If you put anime or metal in his face, he'll be busy of a long time." Diana laughed.

"Daniel is the son of Athena. If you put a book in front of him, he'll listen." Tony said.

"Chris is the son of Mercury. He'll listen. Maybe. After a few pranks. But he needs a reason for everything. Just like in math." Diana said.

Suddenly, a black Pegasus came out of nowhere. "Blackjack?" I shrieked.

Heard you needed a ride to Greece. I'll help. Tell your friends you gotta go. Blackjack said.

"Aw, how cute. Is he yours, Percy?" Diana asked.

"Sortof. Can you guys tell Ryan that I've gotta go to Greece?" I asked.

"If it means you're gonna find them, I'll tell him." Tony said.

I said bye, climbed onto Blackjack, and left for Greece.


	17. Chapter 17: Nikola POV

**Chapter 17: Nikola POV**

"So," Leo walked in, trying to act casual while Nicole was cleaning up the mess in Bunker 9. "What about the memories? You promised."

"Actually, I would like to see the past again." Arin walking in.

"Again?" Nicole sighed. "Fine. Huddle around me."

"What about me?" I pouted.

"Obviously you're going to watch. Duh." Nicole said, starting her magic. I ran into the light just when they were about to flashback away. Ok, I tried to make a joke. Whatever.

"You guys remember the cleaning at the base?" Nicole asked. Arin and I nodded. "Welcome back." Nicole gestured toward the houses.

_"Wake UP!" Arin yelled, throwing a pillow in Nicole's face. I stood behind her, snickering._

_"Shut up." Nicole muttered, burying her face deeper into her pillow._

_"BURN!" I yelled. _

_"Besides, it's chore day." Arin said. As if it's fun. "Come on. You can work on Greased Fire later today."_

_Nicole shot out of her bed and shooed us out of her room. In a few moments, she got out wearing her regular work clothes. We all had work clothes._

_Mine was an Abrocrambie tshirt Nicole stole for me, uggs, and paintsplatered leggings._

_Arin's was ripped jeans, a yellow tshirt with a Despicable Me minion, and messed up gymshoes._

_Nicole's was a Lady Gaga tshirt with ripped sleeves, overalls that sortof showed her butt, and flip flops. Usually she would wear Converse, but it was burning outside. Apollo probably felt generous today._

_We all ran to the bathroom, where we had to clean it._

_"I call sinks!" Nicole yelled, first going to her bathroom._

_"I call floors!" Arin said, going into her bathroom._

_"Why do I always get the showers?!" I yelled. Nicole poked her head out of her BR and winked at me. That didn't help._

_I go into my bathroom and I scream. A creepy picture was in my shower._

_Nicole and Arin run in. Nicole comes over and picks up the picture. "It's Logan." She smirks, showing Arin._

_"It's not funny!" I protest. "It was just chilling there!" Nicole smirks. I sigh._

_"Call us when you have a real problem." Arin said while walking out, with Nicole following her. I suddenly had an idea. We always fixed our problems with-_

"Just another warning, Leo, there's some more singing." Real Nicole smirks. He smacks his forehead while Arin snickers.

_Me: Party girls don't get hurt_

_Can't feel anything, when will I learn?_

_I push it down, push it down._

_Arin: I'm the one "for a good time call"_

_Phone's blowin up, ringin my doorbell_

_I feel the love, I feel the love_

_Nicole: 1,2,3,1,2,3 drink_

_1,2,3,1,2,3, drink_

_1,2,3,1,2,3, drink_

_Throw 'em back 'till I lose count_

_All: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier _

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

_Like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

_Me: Sun is up, I'm a mess_

_Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_

_Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

_Nicole: 1,2,3,1,2,3, drink_

_1,2,3,1,2,3, drink_

_1,2,3,1,2,3, drink_

_Throw 'em back, till I lose count_

_All: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

_Like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_But__ I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

_The song ended, and we cheered for our fake audience. We heard clapping in the main hall._

_"Bravo, bravo." Diana mused. "Clean your boyfriends things now."_

_"Eww!" We yelled._

"And that's the end." Nicole laughed.

"Oh, come on!" Leo complained. "Another one, please?"

"Fine." Nicole said. "You guys might remember this." She says, pointing at me and Arin.

_Hanns sighed. "We're never going to fix this piece of junk."_

_"I hope you guys will." Arin said, putting her hands on the engine._

_"Don't touch that!" Nicole yelled from the drivers seat. "If I start the engine and it works, it'll chop your hands off!" Arin lifted her hands up in defense._

_"This thing has been sitting in the grass for about 5 years, from the looks of it. It might not be fixable." Hanns said, studying it._

_"It's gotta be fixable!" Nicole called as she started the engine. It failed, as Hanns predicted it might. Nicole got out of the car, slamming the door. "Nothing is unfixable."_

_"What's unfixable then?" Chris asked while walking in the old garage. He gave Nicole a peck on the forehead._

_"The car." I said, sighing._

_Nicole threw her hands up into the air. "It's gotta be fixable!" Then she smirked._

_Nicole: Why, this car is automatic_

_It's systematic_

_It's hydromatic_

_Why, it could be Greased Fire!_

_Me: Greased Fire!_

_Nicole: We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads_

_Oh yeah_

_Hanns: Keep talking, whoa, keep talking_

_Nicole: Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods_

_Oh yeah_

_Hanns: I'll get her ready, I'll kill to get her ready_

_Nicole: With the four speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door_

_Chris: Cause you know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit_

_In Greased Fire! (Nicole went up and slapped him hard across the cheek, while he squealed.)_

_All: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Go Greased Fire, you're burning up the quarter mile_

_Greased Fire, go Greased Fire_

_Go Greased Fire you're coasting through the heat lap trial_

_Greased Fire, go Greased Fire_

_All boys: You are supreme_

_The chicks will cream_

_For Greased Fire_

_All: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Nicole: Purple French taillights and thirty inch fins_

_Oh yeah_

_A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins_

_Oh yeah_

_With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks_

_All boys: You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real pussy wagon_

_Greased Fire (now all the girls punched the boys in the arm)_

_All: Go, go, go_

_Go Greased Fire, you're burning up the quarter mile_

_Greased Fire, go Greased Fire_

_Go Greased Fire you're coasting through the heat lap trial_

_Greased Fire, go Greased Fire_

_All boys: You are supreme_

_The chicks will cream_

_For Greased Fire_

_-1 minute of dancing...-_

_All: Go, go, go_

_Go Greased Fire, you're burning up the quarter mile_

_Greased Fire, go Greased Fire_

_Go Greased Fire you're coasting through the heat lap trial_

_Greased Fire, go Greased Fire_

_All boys: You are supreme_

_The chicks will cream_

_For Greased Fire_

_Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning_

_We finished the song and started to scatter around, fixing the car._

"There's 2 more, if u guys want to see them. Then I'm taking a nap." Nicole said while yawning.

"Yes, please!" Arin squealed. We all stared at her. "What? It's fun looking at them." She protested.


	18. Chapter 18: Nikola POV

**Chapter 18: Nikola POV**

"Ok, this is when we met a long time ago, in the 'foster home.'" Nicole said.

"But," Leo started. "Didn't you have a mom?"

"Of course we did. Except our 3 parents, my mom, Nicole's mom, and Arin's dad went missing for a while, until we were 6." I explained. "Until then, we were stuck at a foster house, where we had to clean... a lot." Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Ready?" Nicole asked. We all nodded. Then we were back at the apartment, 9 years ago.

_"Get to work!" Ms. Tamillo yelled. "Now!" 10 girls started to scatter around the place._

_Nicole sighed._

_Once the evilness left, I whispered to Nicole, "How was sneaking out?"_

_"It didn't work. Again." She said. Arin giggled. Nicole dumped the bucket of water that she was holding onto Arin's head. Arin squealed._

_Nicole: It's the hard knock life. For us!_

_All girls: It's the hard knock life. For us!_

_Arin: 'Steada treated_

_All: We get tricked!_

_Me: 'Steada kisses_

_All: We. Get. Kicked!_

_Its the hard knock life!_

_Got no folks to speak of, so,_

_It's the hard knock roe we know!_

_Arin: Cotten blankets!_

_All: 'Steada wool!_

_Nicole: Empty bellies!_

_All: 'Steada full!_

_Its the hard knock life!_

_Arin: Don't it feel like the wind is always howling?_

_Me: Don't it seem like there's never any light?_

_All: Once a day, don't you want to throw the towel in?_

_Nicole: It's easier then putting up a fight!_

_Arin: No ones there when your dreams at night get creepy._

_Nicole: No one cares if you grow or if you shrink! (Nicole almost looked like a 3rd grader at that time, and she was only 6!)_

_Me: No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy._

_Nicole: From all this crying_

_ You'd think this place's a sink!_

_All: Ohhhhh!_

_Empty belly life!_

_Rotten smelly life!_

_Full of sorrow life!_

_No tomorrow life!_

_Me: Santa Claus we never see_

_Nicole: Santa Claus, what's that?_

_Who's he? (She jabbed a towel in my hand and motioned toward the floor)_

_All: No one cares for you a smidge!_

_When you're in an orphanage!_

_Me: (Pretending to be Ms. Tamillo) _

_You'll stay in this dump_

_Until it shines like the top of Sears Tower!_

_Nicole and Arin: Yank the whiskers from her chin!_

_Jab her with a safety pin!_

_Make her drink a Mickey Finn!_

_All: We love you Ms. Tamillo!_

_Me: Get to work!_

_Strip them beds!_

_I said get to work!_

_All: It's the hard knock life. For us!_

_It's the hard knock life. For us!_

_No one cares for you a smidge_

_When you're in an orphanage!_

_Arin, Nicole, and Me: It's the hard knock life!_

_It's the hard knock life!_

_It's. The. Hard. Knock. Life!_

_We ended the song by dumping Nicole into the laundry basket._

_"Get me out!" Nicole giggled._

_"It's your punishment." Diana said, crossing her arms._

_"Hey! Not my fault I want to get out of here!" Nicole crossly said._

_We heard a whistle and helped Nicole out._

_Ms. Tamillo came and glared at Arin, Nicole, and me. "Your parents are here." Us 3 ran out and hugged our true parents._

_Nicole then hugged both of us. "If we all leave each other..." Nicole started with big eyes._

_"You 3 won't be separated." My mom started._

_"We asked your principal to put you 3 in the same classes every year." Nicole's mom finished._

_"But you 3 have to make new friends each year. Don't hang out with only each other." Arin's dad said._

_We all held our parents hands and left for the same direction._

The vision ended, and Leo looked at us. "How long have you know each other?"

"Arin was first. 11 days later, I came. Then a few months later, Nikola came." Nicole said.

"We pretty much knew each other since birth." Arin said, fiddling with a blue pencil.

"Next vision!" Nicole called. "After this, don't be surprised to see me passed out onto the ground."

"We won't!" I said, laughing.

Dreaded middle school. We were back in it, at the end of 6th grade.

_"How the FUCK are we supposed to get dates for the summer dance?" Arin complained._

_"Guys," I started. "Stalker alert." It was true. 3 boys were inching toward us._

_Nicole smirked and nudged Arin in the ribs. "I ship Darin." She pointed toward Daniel._

_Arin glanced toward Daniel and shuddered. "Ew, no. I ship Nis."_

_"It's Cole, not Nis."_

_"Hey, what about me?" I pouted._

_Nicole and Arin looked at me and said together, "Hikola."_

_I shook my hands. "With Hanns? No. Besides, that sounds like an alcohol drink."_

_By this time, while we were arguing, the boys came up and tapped us on the shoulders. Then Nicole blushed furiously. I started laughing. Chris tapped her shoulder, but when she turned around, he was on her OTHER side. She always fell for that, ever since 4th grade._

_"So," Hanns said. "I overheard that you don't have a date."_

_"Of course I don't. I'm ugly." I say, wrinkling my nose._

_"You wish." Nicole snickered. "At least you're prettier then me. Now, I'm bored. Bye-bye!" Nicole pulled out her phone, put on her red headphones, and started walking away._

_"Wait!" Chris called after her. "Remember the kiss in 5th grade?" _

_Nicole turned around and put her hand into a "stop" motion. "Hold up, Mr. Romantic. That was on my bucket list. I had to do it." _

_He side smiled. "Don't tell me you never wanted to kiss me."_

_"Maybe sometime, but not you!" She tried to leave, but Chris tugged on her arm and pulled her into a kiss. He broke off the kiss._

"Great, now the guys are going to sing?!" Leo groaned. We laughed.

_Nicole: Tell me about it._

_Chris: I got chills._

_They're multiplyin'._

_And I'm losin' control.  
><em>

_'Cause the power you're supplyin',_

_it's electrifyin'!_

_Nicole: You better shape up,  
><em>

_'cause I need a man  
><em>

_and my heart is set on you.  
><em>

_You better shape up;  
><em>

_you better understand  
><em>

_to my heart I must be true._

_Chris: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

_All: You're the one that I want.  
><em>

_(you are the one i want)_

_o,o, oo, honey.  
><em>

_The one that I want.  
><em>

_(you are the one i want want)_

_ o,o,oo, honey.  
><em>

_The one that I want  
><em>

_(you are the one i want want)_

_o,o, ooooo  
><em>

_The one I need.  
><em>

_Oh, yes indeed.  
><em>

_Arin: If you're filled  
><em>

_with affection  
><em>

_you're too shy to convey,  
><em>

_meditate in my direction.  
><em>

_Feel your way._

_Daniel: I better shape up,  
><em>

_'cause you need a man  
><em>

_Nikola: I need a man  
><em>

_who can keep me satisfied._

_Hanns: I better shape up  
><em>

_if I'm gonna prove  
><em>

_Nicole: you better prove_

_that my faith is justified._

_Chris: Are you sure?  
><em>

_All: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside._

_You're the one that I want.  
><em>

_(you are the one i want want)_

_o, o, oo, honey.  
><em>

_The one that I want.  
><em>

_(you are the one i want want)_

_o,o,oo, honey.  
><em>

_The one that I want  
><em>

_(you are the one i want)_

_o, o, oo  
><em>

_The one I need.  
><em>

_Oh, yes indeed.  
><em>

_(x2)_

_After that little scene, the boys kissed us and asked, "Will you go to the dance with us?"_

_You can probably guess what we said._

_YES!_

"Finally." Nicole muttered. "Time to get out."

We got out of the little black room and sighed. Nicole was passed out on the ground, like she warned us.

Then I heard something. Something meaning screams!

Leo ran out and said, "There's a hole in Camp Halfblood. A huge hole that's spawning in ghosts."

I had to help. I could summon and keep down ghosts. That's what a daughter of Hermes does, right?

After all that, (I won't explain it. Let's just say that there was a lot of darkness.) a boy came out of a dark cabin and started complaining. "I'm the son of Hades! It doesn't make sense that a daughter of Hermes can keep down the dead!"

"Nothing makes sense. Ever." Arin shot back. "Besides, she's part of the prophesy now. Fully."


	19. Chapter 19: Chris POV

**Chapter 19: Chris POV**

"Where the fuck are we?" Hanns mumbled.

"In California." I sarcastically said.

"We're in Greece. Look at the temples around here." Daniel said, wide eyed.

"She wasn't kidding, Daisy. We're pretty far away." Hanns said, rubbing the back of his head.

"How are we supposed to get money?" I asked, patting my pockets.

"Singing?" Daniel asked.

"Ok, seriously, we're not going to randomly sing and get money." I said.

"Maybe we can." Hanns said.

"Shut up. Not yet." I said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, come on! It's been too long!" They protested.

"How will the girlfriends react?" I thought aloud.

"Where even are they?" Daniel asked. "Did they forget about us?"

"Oh, come on, they won't forget us!" Hanns smirked. "Hey, that can be a song!"

"What?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"It's sortof true..." I wondered off to a curb and started.

All: Du du du du-du du du

Du du du du du-du du du

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take.

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Chris: Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong,

The story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Daniel: Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

All: Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take.

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Hanns: And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you

'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

All: Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take.

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Chris: We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

All: Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take.

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

I looked up and I saw a large crowd of people, clapping and throwing money.

I felt an unusual breeze suddenly. I looked up and saw a Pegasus and a rider flying. He motioned toward a pet shop. I nodded and nudged Daniel, who nudged Hanns.

He went inside and raised an eyebrow. "So, you guys the famous 3?"

"The famous 3?" I snickered. "That's stupid. Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson. And I'm here for a stupid reason." He said.

I automatically hated him. I don't know why. "Yeah, can't wait to know why you're here!" I glared.

"And you're probably Chris, son of Hermes."

"Mercery."

"Same thing! And I'm here to bring you guys back to your girlfriends."

Daniel scoffed. "I don't think we can get out. Or it's going to be hard to get out."

Hanns was about to say something, but then the shop burst open, with a horn coming through the roof.


	20. Chapter 20: Chris POV

**Chapter 20: Chris POV**

"What the HELL?!" I squealed. I then blushed furiously and thought on how Nicole, Arin, and Nikola would react to that. Probably laugh. I took out my gold sword, not glowing, sadly, and started attacking his legs.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Hanns said, taking out his CB sword/dagger.

"Let's do this!" Daniel smirked. He started shooting arrows at the Minotaur's head.

"I'm just going to study you guys." Percy said, taking a seat.

"I swear to god." I muttered. "I'm soon going to chop off his head if he doesn't shut up."

Hanns winked. "We'll do that later."

In about 2 minutes, the Minotaur lay dead at our feet. I growled and turned to attack the bitch. Sadly, Daniel knew how to react quickly. He grabbed my arms and pushed me to the ground. He put his foot on my back, making me stop moving.

Percy had his hands up, yelling, "What the heck?!"

"Sorry," Hanns apologized. "Chris doesn't know how to control himself sometimes." He helped up, patting my back, making me choke.

"Damn, you're pretty aggressive." Percy stood up and brushed himself off.

I looked at Hanns. He rolled his eyes and let me go. Once he let go, I ran toward Percy and knocked him down like bowling pin. He was really light.

"Hey!" He yelped.

"I've had a lot of practice being aggressive, especially when it comes to my girlfriend." I growled.

"I'm guessing your girlfriend is Nicole." Percy said.

"Of course she is." Hanns said, putting his hand on his hip. "It's hard not to guess. They liked each other since 4th grade."

"They also kissed each other in 5th grade." Daniel smirked. "She claims it was for a bucket list, but she blushed too much at that time, so she actually enjoyed the kiss."

"Then they started dating in 6th grade." Hanns finished.

"When did you guys start dating?" Percy asked.

"7th grade." Hanns blushed. "I'm dating Nikola now."

"It took a pretty long time to date Arin. She used to cling to Ryan." Daniel looked to Percy. "You met him, right?" Percy nodded.

"Can you get off of me?" Percy asked, groaning. "You're reeeeeally heavy."

"Fine. Then we can get out of here." I said. The growling started to give me a sore throat anyway. Besides, I can't stay mad at him forever.

"Guys." Hanns said with wide eyes. "I think we're going to have to stay for now."

I look out and I see every monster in Mythology outside the pet shop. "I guess we're going to have to sweep out every monster here. Should we start?" They nod.

"Percy." I warn.

"I'm coming." He says, getting off the floor and taking out a pen, which quickly transformed into a sword.

"Hey, you know, I could fix up the sword instead." Hanns said nervously.

"Nicole could do it later. She fixes things better then you. Besides, the sword will live once we're done." I say, putting an arm around him.

"Dang it." He muttered.


	21. Chapter 21: Nico POV

**Chapter 21: Nico POV**

What the hell? It's not fair!

The Hermes girl gets all the credit just because I overslept. I told you, it's not fair!

My cabin door opened. Arin poked her head in. "Meeting in the Big House."

"Don't try your charmspeak on me, girly-girl." I grumbled, getting up.

"Girly-girl? First time I've ever heard that one. Nicole would usually call me, 'The Girl Narcissus.'" Arin sighed. "Well, come on."

We got to the Big House and Nicole looked up, then smirked. "Finally. We need to change something around here." She did an evil smile. "Fears."

"Before we do that," Conner started.

"Let's find out what your fears are," Travis continued.

"The powerful 3!" Conner ended.

Nicole suddenly looked nervous. "Ok, let's start with Arin. Leo, I taught you earlier." She said, looking at Leo, who nodded.

They put their hands together and lit their fires together, at the same time. Nicole muttered something in Latin, which I didn't catch. Suddenly, a fiery screen and headset appeared.

"Arin." Nicole held the headset and motioned to Arin to come over. She nodded.

"Quick warning-" Arin started.

"No time!" Nicole put the headset and injected something into Arin's neck, who quickly fell asleep. Nicole grabbed a remote and turned on the screen. "Remember, this is all fake." She told us.

The screen showed a Ferris wheel, Arin, fake Nikola, and fake Nicole almost at the top. Once they got at the top, the wheel stopped.

"Come on!" Nicole jumped, where there was a trampoline at the next ride.

"Come on, Arin!" Nikola shrieked, obviously having fun.

Arin suddenly shrieked, in real life and in the screen. "I can't do it, I can't do it!" She screamed.

"Arin!" Nicole yelled, her voice full of worry.

"No! No! No! I won't! I won't!" Arin screamed, breaking into tears, in real life and in the screen.

Arin woke up, sweating and panting. She started crying softly.

"Arin, Arin, come on, you know it isn't real." Nicole cooed, helping her up.

Arin wiped her eyes and said, "I'm fine. I think. Nikola, go next."

"Oi!" Nikola shrieked. "I don't wanna!"

Nicole had a look of sympathy on her face, but put the headset on and injected the thing in her neck. Nikola fell asleep.

I looked at the screen and saw Nikola in the middle of nowhere. Things then started exploding. Water came out of nowhere. Thunder clouds started forming the sky. Gusts of wind started to push Nikola back and forth.

Nikola screamed as she started to wake up.

"Nicole," I say, holding the injection needle. "Your turn."

Nicole's eyes widened as she tried to make up an excuse. "I... I, um... Need to... Need to use the bathroom!"

"Nope!" Leo called out as he tackled Nicole to the ground and shoved the headset on. "I need to see this!" I injected the thing, and she struggled for a minute. Then she went still.

I looked at everyone, who had puzzled expressions. I turned around to look at the screen, and for a second, I was as confused as everyone else.

Nicole was in a small, white room with nothing in it except a security camera. Nicole looked like she was stuck to a chair. Nicole's eyes were darting around the room, waiting for something to happen.

I soon realized that she was claustrophobic. It made sense, since she was a Hephestous child.

Nicole started drumming her fingers on her knees, tapping her feet, and turning her head around every few seconds. She once screamed out, "Let me out!" And her face looked like she wasn't satisfied.

She was struggling, trying to get get out, but she couldn't.

Suddenly, Nicole's eyes shot open, and she said, "Well, I'm done. Time for everyone else."

Well, to be honest, I didn't pay attention to the fears, but once it went to my turn, I tried to make up an excuse, just like Nicole. But I didn't think of one that quickly.

Soon enough, the thing got injected into my neck, and it wasn't pleasant. It felt like I drank fire.

I was soon on a stage, where there were people next to me, asking about my life. That was my fear. Opening up to everyone. They were asking me questions about Bianca, shadow-traveling, and life as a little kid. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but I kept answering them.

I finally woke up, and Nicole looked at me suspiciously. "You know that opening up is a great feeling, right?"

"It isn't for me." I grumbled, getting up to exit the Big House.

"I didn't either." Nicole did a hollow laugh, following me. "But that's how cruel life can be, asking you questions that you don't want to answer."

"You wouldn't want to know how cruel life was to me." I smirked, entering my cabin.

"Try me." Nicole put her elbow on my shoulder. I shook it off. "Or, we'll tell small dramatic events that happened. I'll go first." She took a deep breathe and said something that I would have never thought would have happened. "My mom was killed by Athena when I was claimed as the fire child."

I raised my eyebrow, and we went back and forth, telling stories. When she had to leave, I thanked her.

I went to sleep, but when I woke up, I wasn't in my cabin.

I don't even think I was in New York anymore.


	22. Chapter 22: Nico POV

**Chapter 22: Nico POV**

I was next to a small lake and I was surrounded by trees.

"Let's hunt wolves." A voice pouted.

"We hunted wolves yesterday." Another voice complained. "What about foxes?"

"Yeah, let's do foxes!" A third voice cried out.

"Hey, who's that?" The first voice yelled.

I pretended to be dead, but someone slapped me across my face, making me flinch.

"No sword marks, no bite marks, no burn marks, no nothing." A girl with cinnamon brown hair looked at me.

"Who are you?" I mutter. I try to get up, but my arms and legs were pinned to the ground.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "This is OUR territory. And we only listen to our leaders."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are those leaders Arin, Nicole, and Nikola? Cause I know them."

"Did they send you here?"

"No..."

"Exactly." She punched me in the stomach. Then she helped me up. "I'm Diana, daughter of Aphrodite. And you are...?"

"Nico, son of Hades." I shook her hand. "And I'm guessing I'm here for a reason. Where even are we?"

"Illinois." She replied. "Come with me. Amy, guard him."

An Asian girl stepped up next to me and said, "Daughter of Athena."

"Ok..." I stepped away from her.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

About 10 minutes later, we came up to a campground. Boys were hooting and hollering when they saw the girls. A redhead came up to Diana and showed off by throwing a dodgeball and hitting a small blonde boy.

"Don't do that, Sam." Diana smirked. "But I still love you." They kissed for a moment, then broke off.

"Eww!" The blonde boy groaned.

Diana did a playful glare at him. "Oh yeah? Once Nicole comes back, she's going to get you, Zach!" She started tickling him, and he started giggling.

"What a lively place." I muttered. "This place is better than Camp!"

Diana stood back up and smirked. "I don't know this 'camp,' but of course this is better!"

I heard rustling in the bushes, and when I turned around, I got pushed to the ground.

"Ow." I muttered.

When I got up, a girl and a boy were on either side of me.

"Dylan." The boy said.

"Kayla." The girl said.

"Children of Nemesis!" They yelled.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" A burly kid came and picked them up. He then threw them back into the bushes. Diana came and slapped him on the back.

"That's no way to throw 9 year old kids!" She scowled.

"Sorry," He muttered. "My names Tony. And I'll show you around the base. Or bases, if 'Dam' would let me."

"Hey!" Diana and Sam protested. "But sure."

Then I saw something unusual behind Tony. Dark things.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What the fuck is that?!" I rushed behind Tony, then stopped.

There was a pit of death there.

That's why I was teleported here.

**Yay! An author's note, after forever!**

**Sorry.**

**I feel bad now.**

**Oops.**

**Review if I should do more...**

**Sorry...**


	23. Chapter 23: Hazel POV

**Chapter 23: Hazel POV**

"Hello." Frank came up to me and kissed me. I smiled when we broke apart.

"I think Reyna wants you." I giggle, pointing behind him. He goes over to her, and then motioned me over.

"Visitors." Reyna said with her head up high.

"Who, Nico?" I pull away a dark curl.

"No." Reyna coughed. "Annabeth." I smiled. It was nice to see a Greek face. "And someone else." She pointed behind us. "There they are."

I walk toward them, and I overhear them talking.

"Are you sure Nico will be here?" The unknown girl asks.

"Yes." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If so, Hazel will tell us."

"Tell you what?" I ask, standing next to Annabeth. The unknown girl jumped and pulled out a golden sword. "Are you Roman?" I ask and I reach out my hand. She doesn't move a muscle.

"Yes, she's Roman." Annabeth answers for her. "And she's like Leo. Except more battle like."

"If you're Roman," The girl starts.

"So you DO talk." I joke.

She decided to ignore my comment. "You know how to fight. I want to know everything about your battle strategies."

I shrugged. "That's Reyna's and Frank's job, not mine. But if you'd like, we could battle, but I'd crush you." Her response was putting her sword toward my throat.

"You're on." She smirked. "Magical abilities?"

I smiled. "Of course." At least she didn't know that I was a daughter of Pluto. But, then again, I don't know who her godly parent was.

"Ready," Annabeth decided to be the referee. "Go!"

I started it off by magically taking her sword. She shrugged.

"Why do you think I need that?" She crossed her arms.

I summoned small specks of jewels and combined them together to make a small bouncy ball. I threw it at her, and she easily dodged it.

"Really?" She laughed and went into a baseball pitching form. When she pitched, a green fireball was thrown my way. I shrieked and used my shield to block it. Unfortunately, my shield caught on fire.

"Frank!" I called. "Can you shoot some arrows over here?" He nodded, and arrows were flying. Nicole smirked, then appeared somewhere else, then somewhere else. Was she teleporting?

"Try to catch me now, sucker!" I heard her yell. Then the arrows caught on fire and burned into ashes. I stared in shock. Was she also blessed by Hecate? Or was she a daughter of Hecate? I didn't know, but I struck back with metal popping up from the ground next to her. If I was right...

She picked up the metal. I summoned more metal, and she ran to pick it up. A hammer appeared out of nowhere next to her, and she grabbed it. She started hammering away, making an item.

"Wonder what her weakness is..." I wondered. Well, by the looks of it, she was a Vulcan kid, maybe the Greek side of him, and they HAVE to move. Maybe a small room? I used the mist to make walls around her, and Annabeth yelled out,

"Nicole! Don't scream!" Why would she scream? Then I winced. Banging was heard on the walls. I heard her shriek, then I heard fire. Could she blast herself out? Did I even put a roof? I got my answer when Nicole was in the air, fire blazing on her hands and legs.

"Oh, you'll pay." Anger was clearly shown in her eyes. "You'll pay. HARD." When she said hard, a meteor came out of nowhere! Rocks, fire, the works.

"You win!" I yell, fearing that she'll burn me into ashes, like she did with Frank's arrows.

She set down on the ground, the meteor crashed in the Field of Mars.

"Thank you." I whimpered.

"Can I have my sword back?" She asked, her hands still ablaze.

I dropped her sword on the ground, and said, "Did you want something?"

"Yeah." Nicole smirked, obviously proud that she won. "Is Nico here?"

"No." I widened my eyes. "Maybe?" I pointed behind all of them, since there was an Iris message.

And in the middle of it was Nico, the little devil.

**I feel satisfied with this chapter.**

**It probably wasn't my best, but I tried to make it battlish.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Gwen **


	24. Chapter 24: Hazel POV

**Chapter 24: Hazel POV**

"Hey, guys," Nico said nervously through the Iris message. "Um, I'm at Nicole's base... In Chicago, they told me."

"Oh gods." Nicole muttered under her breath. "Can Diana come on?" Nico nodded and motioned for someone to come over.

"Hey, Nicole. And some random people I don't know." A girl around 17 popped up. I'm taking a guess and saying it's Diana.

"Hey, Diana. And Tony. And Sam. And Zach. And Spiro. And everyone crowding around Diana." Nicole laughed. Annabeth waved.

"Where are you guys?" A burly kid asked.

"Camp Jupiter." I step up. "Pretty far away from Chicago."

"Well then," A blonde boy had a impish grin, sortof like Leo. "We'll find Nicole. We'll leave Arin and Nikola."

"Funny." A boy who was a redhead clamped his hand over the blonde boy. "But first, we need introduce ourselves. I'm Sam, son of Hermes. This is Zach, my half brother. And," He pointed behind himself, where a freckled boy stood. "This is Spiro, my other half brother."

"The name's Tony." The burly kid punched Sam.

"Ow!" Sam yelped.

"Stop, both of you." Diana stepped in between them. "What did you want, Nicole?"

"How did you guys find Nico?" Nicole sighed.

"By the small pond." Diana pointed somewhere. "The one by the entrance. Where most people usually start around."

"Or end their lifes." Zach muttered. Diana punched him.

Suddenly, a white thing flew into the campgrounds. Nicole's eyes widened and said, "Gotta go." She wiped the Iris message and ran toward it. "Gods." She muttered once she picked it up.

"What is that?" I asked. "It looks like 4 helicopters merged together."

"It pretty much is." Nicole plucked something out of it. "If this is what I think this is..." A laptop appeared and she plucked the thing in it. "Come on... Come on... Come on! Yes!" She cheered.

"What the hell happened?" I sat next to her.

"He's here." She muttered. "But why?"

Yelling started.

"Where is it?"

"Yeah!"

"It's here!" Nicole yelled. She held up the thing. "The drone is here, bitches!" She ran toward the trees. Annabeth and me ran after her.

"Well, well." Nicole smirked. "The 'Terrible Three.' With 'Eat This' in the lead." A redhead stepped up.

"It's Eivydas. You should know that." He growled.

"Of course I know." Nicole laughed. "You are supposed to be my step-brother 3 years ago. Want the drone? You'll get it once I fix it. And the camera."

"What happened to the camera?" He asked.

"Nothing too serious." She shrugged. "You'll get it back in a month or 2. If your dad lets me come back."

Then darkness started to appear.

"The dead!" I yell. "I can't control it!" Then Frank came barreling out of nowhere.

"But I can." He smirked. Damn it. Gets me every time.

The dead went out and Nicole said, "3 out of 4 people. 1 more to go."


	25. Chapter 25: Hannah POV

**Chapter 25: Hannah POV**

"Ok," Emilia complained for the 5th time. "When do we get out of the bushes? I'm really bored."

"Stop!" I whisper-shout. "Do you want us to be caught?!" She shook her head.

"Hello." I heard someone behind me. "Hannah, Emilia." I turn around and see Daisy, my "mistress."

"Hi." I shyly stand up. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." She flips her curly hair. "Did you kill them yet? Or send them to a cold place?"

I shook my head. "Nicole left for someplace, so can't kill them yet."

"What about Sydney?" Daisy looks around. "Is she around?"

"No." Emilia points toward the huge house, I think they called it the Big House. "She's in there, trying to get away from a person named Chiron."

"I know who he is." Daisy smiles. "He's like Sydney, a centaur." I try not to giggle.

"There are more of them?" I laugh, and clamp my hand over my mouth. "Sorry, but we rescued her from the party ponies, and I thought that was sortof weird. Now I hear that there is even more of her kind. Sorry, can I continue laughing?" Daisy waves her hand and I continued laughing.

"Stop it!" Emilia hissed suddenly.

"Well, well, well." A voice said behind me. I turned around, hoping it was Daisy, but she used her stupid teleporting power. "Hannah. Been a long time." Arin smirked, with a girl behind her.

"Who's she?" I nod toward the girl.

"Piper." She sticks out her hand, which I refuse to shake.

"Do you want to battle?" I ask. "Try to kill me again?" Arin nodded. Her dagger tried to hit my leg, but she missed. "Bit rusty on combat." I mock. She growls, and I get a scratch to my arm.

The battle went on for about an hour. Then I threw a blinding spell to her head. I think I also hit the Piper girl. But once the cloud of smoke was gone, they disappeared. Had I thrown a teleporting spell instead? But I couldn't have.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" I try to wrap my head around what happened. "THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" I scream.

"Where did Arin go?" Nikola yelled.

"Yeah," A boy with blonde hair called back. "Piper disappeared!"

"Calypso's gone too!" A scrawny boy stepped up. "We were both in Bunker 9, waiting for Nicole, when she disappeared! I looked everywhere!"

All eyes turned toward me. "Sorry?" I squeak. I gulp while I look at all the people around me. I was up for a beating, for sure.

**Well, this was a hella short chapter. **

**Are you guys worried about Arin, Piper, and Calypso? Don't be. They'll be fine... I think...**

**Review and stuff!**

**~Gwen **


End file.
